mlpfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Confessions of a Quiet Filly
This fanfic is purely fanmade. And it is made by User:Astralfleur with the help of User:Sabregust. This is a teen fic, don't judge any else fic's. I know they are still filly but can't we just have a teen fic of fillies or colts? XD. There are no swearing. Summary It is about Mairwen will confess her feelings for Rumble. Will she confess it? Or just hide it? Songs: He Rumbled My Feelings - Written by Astralfleur Le Story: It's a warm, sunny day in Ponyville. And it's Hearts and Hooves Day (actually this isn't based on the real date.) There was a beautiful filly named Mairwen, with her best friend, Lorikeet. After, she saw a handsome colt or a filly, because of his nuzzle. Who is he? Is he new?' Mairwen thought. The colt trotted to her, slowly. Mairwen watched him in slow 'motion.' 'Oh buck! What is this feeling? H-his hair, waves... charmingly. Even though he has a filly-like nuzzle but it's cute... most of all, his handsome and charming... but.. he is also s-s--sexyy.....' ''Mairwen thought, looking at him, her eyes sparkle as she watch him trot closer. Mairwen falls for him, she tilts her head. '''Oh... just a little bit closer and we could.... we just could... k-ki--' However, that is cut by Lorikeet. "Uhh.. Mairwen?" Lorikeet said, Mairwen woke herself from the slow-motion thing. "Oh!" Mairwen said, shakes her head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rumble. And you are?" The colt said, lending a hoof. Like, hoofshake. Mairwen looks at his hoof first for a second, then she quickly grabs his hoof and hoofedshake with him. "I'm Mairwen, nice to meet you too." Mairwen said in a quiet tone. Rumble can hear her, while hoofshaking. Lorikeet observes their eyes as they look at each other. "So? Your an alicorn. You're so lucky." Rumble said, looks at her wings and her horn. Mairwen blushed at the compliment. Mairwen giggled cutely, Rumble just stared at her. Hahhh... isn't she just cute? Her giggling sounds are cute.' Rumble thought. while staring at her eyes. Shining in the sunlight. '''Her eyes.... are like stars. Leading the way where I should be.' ''Rumble said. Mairwen raised her eyebrow while Rumble is staring at her. She waved her hoof infront of his face. Rumble woke from his dream, or not. "Sorry.." He said. Mairwen just smiled, symbolizing, 'Its okay.' They go into their classrooms, Lorikeet, Mairwen and Rumble are the same classroom. Mairwen packs her things up in her locker. The bullies goes over her and slammed her locker door. "Hey Mute Mule, missed us?!" One of the bullies said. Mairwen didn't say a thing, just stared at them by her eyes, looking mad or angry. The leader of the bullies was about to trot closer to her, but somepony blocked his way. "Don't bully this cute, precious, passionate, beautiful filly." Rumble said, while defending Mairwen. "Hah?! So what are you going to do with us? Charm us to death?" The leader of the bullies said and came face to face with Rumble. Mairwen just stared at Rumble with her cute, adorably eyes. '''W-where's Lorikeet when I need her? Why did he show up? Not her?' ''She thought. "Now, if I say Run, you'll Run, okay?" Rumble whispered to Mairwen. She nods. "Okay, 1....2.......3......" Rumble said, then the leader of the bullies, Ransom was about to punch him. "RUN!" Rumble said and grabbed Mairwen and flys. "Hah, he is a weakling." Ransom said, while raising his eyebrow. Mairwen goes home. While trotting, she sings this in her mind or she sings it physically, the song He Rumbled My Feelings. Mairwen went to sleep, while sleeping, she dreams: ''There, there I was. The princess of the castle, oooh! And below the castle, is my beloved.... m-my knight shining armor... '' ''"Oh, my dearest princess," Rumble said, "I will declare my love for you as we love each other, make love and kiss so passionate to our goodbyes." '' Mairwen begins to smile, while blushing, and while sleeping. ''I go to the castle window. "Oh my beloved, knight shining armor, Rumble, I love you, you are my beloved sun. I will sacrifice for you, my love, no matter what happens. I flew to Rumble, his head is so close, that I can feel his breath. "Then, we must kiss, before we say our goodbyes, If you always love me.." Rumble said to me, as he pressed his forehead against mine. ''"I always love you, my love.." I said, then after... we're going to kiss, but there's a loud voice calling my name. '' Mairwen began opening her eyes, revealing her mother, Snowcharm. "Mairwen, get up, you're late for school." Snowcharm said to her daughter, Mairwen. After hearing this, Mairwen quickly toothbrushed her teeth, bathed, etc. Then, she grabbed her bag and galloped to school. She went to school. She wasn't late because many fillies are still hanging around. Lorikeet approached her. "Whoah, Mairwen, you're early too?" Lorikeet asked. "Uh--uhmm... yes.." Mairwen softly answered. Mairwen began searching for Rumble, he seems talking to a... filly, the prettiest among the fillies, named Goldilocks. Mairwen looked sadly, she can't attract him. "Uhmm.. Mairwen? Are you alright?" Lorikeet asked her, Mairwen noticed her and quickly nodded. "You know, I've noticed her actions lately. Yesterday I saw you with a colt and he is defending you from the bullies. And last time I saw you trotting happily while singing." Lorikeet said, Mairwen was surprised. '''Bucks, I knew it. Lorikeet IS a spy all along. I should be careful of my actions.' ''Mairwen thought. "Mairwen, be honest, do you have a crush on that colt?" Lorikeet asked her, hearing that question makes Mairwen shrug. "W-what do you mean? I-i don't like him.." Mairwen said, fakingly. Lorikeet wasn't sure of her answer. Mairwen doesn't like to lie, princesses shouldn't lie, according in the royal book. Mairwen sighed in defeat. "You g-got me... I do like him." Mairwen said softly, "But, please don't tell it to anypony, including Rumble." Mairwen said. "So, his name is Rumble. Okay, it's a promise and a secret, then." Lorikeet said and began making the 'Pinkie Promise' action. "Thank you, Lorikeet." Mairwen said softly, and smiling. Then, she leaves or trots away and goes to school. But, Lorikeet is confused, '''Why Mairwen likes Rumble? She thought. Raising her eyebrow. After, many fillies go to school. While in classroom, Cheerilee begin teaching. "Good morning, students." Cheerilee said, with a smile. "Good morning, Ms. Cheerilee!" The students said, in unison. Mairwen looks at Rumble, dreamily. Cheerilee noticed this. "Mairwen?" Cheerilee asked, Mairwen stopped looking at him. "Oh, i'm sorry!" Mairwen said. The fillies and the colts start laughing at her. Except for Rumble and Goldilocks, who is looking worringly at her. "What is so funny about Mairwen?" Goldilocks asked loudly, the fillies or colts stop laughing. "Okay, children, stop fighting. Let's go back at the lesson." Cheerilee said, trotting at the blackboard. And start teaching. Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Teen Fic Category:My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust Category:Astralfleur